Devil Take The Hindmost
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Following the former phantom's life; 10 years since the events of the Paris opera house. Erik Destler may just learn what it means to love and be loved in return. (My rewrite of Love Never Dies)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast List**

* * *

 **Erik Destler:** The former Phantom Of The Opera. It has been 10 years since he fled Paris with the aid of Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg. Haunted by the absence of his muse and love, Christine. Erik is now the founder and architect of Phantasma and is only known to the public and his employees by the name 'Mister Y'. Erik fills a void with his life by employing and sheltering people like himself whom have been outcast by the world yet still yearns for the love that has been too long denied him.

 **Christine De Chagny nee Daae:** The jewel of the phantom's eye as well as his first love. Christine; once a simple ballet girl within the Paris Opera House until she rose to fame as a Parisian Soprano with Erik's aid. Christine not only still mourns for her late father but now suffers within an estranged marriage to her husband, Raoul despite their young son, Gustave whose birth; Christine hoped would rekindle the love she and her childhood sweetheart once shared.

 **Amelia Monston:** Amelia is a simple cleaner and caretaker for Phantasma's Consert Hall. Like every other employee; Amelia has never looked upon or spoken directly to the mysterious 'Mister Y' However Erik has been curious about her ever since she began bringing a tea tray filled with goodies, leaving it outside his office.

 **Madame Antoinette Giry:** The former ballet mistress of the Paris Opera House. Antoinette yearns for the day that Erik will finally forget about Christine and allow himself to move on. She also secretly yearns that his affections will turn to her daughter, Meg so that she will one day have a husband whom has the assets that will allow her to be taken care of.

 **Meg Giry:** Meg wants nothing more for Erik to see potential in her as he once did for Christine. She yearns for him to become her angel of music and love her but secretly, deep down inside her heart she knows that this can never be possible. Despite her believing that she is in love with the former phantom; Meg's admiration for Erik is nothing more than physical attraction to his mysterious and passionate nature.

 **Gustave De Changy:** A curious and open minded young boy whom loves to explore and play the piano. Like most children, Gustave hates his school life and would much rather play all day and will even go as far as to run away and hide so as to avoid his studies. Gustave has always enjoyed and admired his mother's singing and it upsets him that his father does not feel the same way. The young vicomte cannot understand his parents' disagreements as he does not know the strange affairs regarding the phantom of the opera that still haunt them both.

 **Vicomte Raoul De Changy:** Since the events of the Paris Opera House. Raoul has developed a dangerous addiction to both gambling and alcohol. His loving devotion to his wife Christine has long disintegrated. He has come to detest her ability to sing due to it being a constant reminder of the phantom.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Curiosity**

* * *

Meg and her backup dancers were exhausted as they took a break from rehearsals but as usual their break was short lived when Meg's mother instructed them to get back to work. It was only two weeks until the new season's opening night and Antoinette was striving for nothing less than perfection,

"I shall have you working all night if I have too. Perfection is not developed with constant breaks" she snapped causing all the girls to frown tiredly... Suddenly one of the dancer's screamed in fright,

"A RAT!" she screamed, causing her fellow dancers to also begin screaming in panic as they rushed around, climbing up to a higher surfaces; Antoinette shook her head, placing a her face in a hopeless hand.

* * *

Erik watched from the shadows of the rafters with an amused expression behind the white porcelain half mask on his face as he shook his head before heading off through one of the many secret passageways and back to his office.

* * *

Amelia had heard the dancers screaming and had come running to see what the trouble was; She couldn't help but smile with soft amusement at the sight of the source of the dancer's distress,

"It's not a rat. Just a little mouse" she corrected, using her apron to gather the timid creature carefully,

"kill it!" Meg ordered with a terrified squeal that made Amelia frown,

"Kill it?... I shall do no such thing" she refused before heading off to release the little creature somewhere far away from the concert hall where it would be safe.

* * *

It was that night that found Erik in his office once again struggling to compose due to lack of inspiration; The masked man sighed as he rubbed his aching temples before hearing a timid knock on his door that made him smirk in amusement. He turned his head to look at the clock sitting across the room... 30 minutes past 11 on the dot. Every night at exactly the same time would bring the same timid knock upon the oak doors of his office... Erik opened his door cautiously and smiled to find his usual tray of treats sitting on the floor before him.

* * *

He brought the tray inside before closing the door behind him and placed the tray on his desk before retrieving the usual card that sat among the goodies,

 _'Pull the service cord if you need anything else ~ Amelia'_ \- The cards always had the same message and Erik found it endearing. He never pulled the service cord but yet the message never changed but it made him happy in the knowledge that Miss Monston would always be listening for the service bell's ring in case he ever needed help... Erik couldn't help but wonder if the day would ever come when Miss Monston would ever hear that bell's ring.

* * *

 **Would you like chapter 2?**

 **Let me know.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Small Gestures From A Big Heart**

* * *

Amelia was carrying out her daily chores within the concert hall and found herself scrubbing the floors of the kitchen and hummed a light tune that had been haunting her mind for the last few weeks. Mister Y had been working into the long lonely hours of the night and Amelia could hear the hesitant and troubled melody flowing from his office as he tried to break the routine of his writer's block.

* * *

A little mouse with light brown fur caught Amelia's attention as it scurried across the floor and looked up at her in a curious manner that made her smile,

"Hello again... I thought I took you far away from the concert hall where you wouldn't get into any more trouble" she scolded with a teasing tone and giggled when she watched the little mouse's ears twitch before giving them a wash with its tiny paws and gave a hungry squeak that made Amelia roll her eyes in amusement,

"Alright then but just this once" she told the small creature before retrieving a small cheese cube from the pantry and offered it to the creature who quickly accepted it before scurrying away... The tranquil moment was short lived when Amelia heard a gathering of giggles from behind her,

"Talking to the vermin again? Maybe if you gave the fat little rat a kiss he'll turn into a prince" Meg mocked causing her fellow dancers to laugh hysterically as Amelia avoided eye contact and simply went back to scrubbing the floors; The dancer's mocking soon died down when Madame Giry summoned them to rehearsal.

* * *

Antoinette had gone to visit Erik after sending her students back to their dormitories,

"How is Meg's new aria coming along?" she asked, earning a chuckle from the former phantom,

"You know fully well that Meg will receive no aria from me. She is not yet ready for a song so extravagant... There is also the matter that I am still without inspiration to write anything so grand. The numbers she sings now are more than enough" Erik reasoned as he scratched a note to the music sheet that sat upon his piano... He soon scratched the note out upon realizing that it did not work with the melody he was trying to capture,

"Erik Destler. Do I need to remind you who helped you build the legacy that is your phantasma? I see no sign of Christine Daae roaming the halls do you?" Antoinette snapped and jumped out of her skin when he suddenly whirled around on her with a firm glare on his masked face,

"Do not... Speak her name with such hatred in my presence" Erik growled firmly, his warning eyes locked upon her own as Antoinette glared up at him,

"She chose Raoul, Erik... Fled from the very site of you. Even the mask you wear was not enough... Let her go" she instructed before storming out of his office, not bothering to close the door behind her and Erik growled in frustration, turning back to his piano before flipping the useless music scores from the piano's display stand before sighing sadly... Slowly sitting back upon his piano stood once again and rested his tired masked face within his hands.

* * *

Amelia had finished her chores and was bringing a tea tray to Mister Y's office at the usual time but frowned when she found the oak door stood ajar... She hesitantly looked inside the penthouse office for a sign of her employer,

"Mister Y?..." she called gently but received no reply; She hesitantly stepped into the very large and grand office before lightly placing the tray upon her employer's desk and felt compelled to pick up the music scores that were littered across the floor and place them back on the piano stand... Amelia couldn't help but take a peek at the notes scratched across the pages... She looked around the office carefully before hesitantly brushing her fingertips across the ivory piano keys and attempted to play the obviously frustrated melody but the odd sour notes made Amelia wince before developing a thoughtful frown... She tried the melody again but this time added notes that she felt would flow correct but withdrew her hand after a moment when she felt bad for interfering with her employer's music... She jumped out of her skin when she felt a gentle but strong hand move her hand back to the keys,

"No... Play it again" a man's voice instructed, gently coaxing her into sitting on the piano stool,

"Don't look back just... Play that melody again" the voice instructed and Amelia instantly felt bad but did as she was told.

* * *

Erik had emerged from his on suite bathroom, wearing only his dress pants and half mask when he found Miss Monston attempting to play his music... Usually he would have flown into a fit of rage but he recalled the fact that Antoinette had not closed his office door as she usually did... The former phantom had watched curiously as Amelia actually began to correct the melody that had been long troubling him... He watched her begin to retreat before approaching her from behind and gently moved her hand back to the keys and encouraged her to continue playing.

* * *

The former phantom pulled on his dress shirt before sitting beside Amelia and simply watched the young woman play his melody with a curious expression behind his mask but soon frowned when she stopped,

"I... I'm sorry for entering your office without permission, Mister Y... The door was open and I was concerned something was wrong" Amelia explained shyly, avoiding eye contact as Erik looked at her curiously; She had not reacted to his mask... He knew she was only avoiding his gaze because she was worried that he was angry with her,

"... I should take this time to thank you for the treats you bring me every night" Erik said suddenly causing Amelia to look at him surprised and Erik smiled in amusement... Amelia couldn't help but do the same as she watched her masked employer began writing the newly composed melody.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Mask Of A Different Kind**

* * *

Since their meeting; Daily life for Erik and Amelia went on as normal... Erik's office doors went back to remaining completely closed and every night at precisely 30 minuets past 11, Amelia would apply a gentle knock upon his door before leaving his usual tray of treats outside his door.

* * *

Erik had no interest in interacting with anyone besides the infuriating Antoinette Giry and her demanding daughter, Meg... That is until he overheard both the mother and daughter discussing a surprise announcement within the New York Times... Oscar Hammerstein had employed his beloved, Christine... Summoning her across the vast ocean to sing at the grand opening of his new Manhattan opera house... Erik felt his face as well as his fists grow firm upon overhearing Antoinette and her daughter vow to keep this most precious information away from him... However the former phantom soon developed a cunning smirk as he began putting together a plan that would draw Christine away from the mainland and right back into his arms.

* * *

It had been many weeks since Mr Hammerstein's surprise announcement but everyone in Phantasma were too busy getting ready for the beginning of the new season that was to begin in only a week's time; Amelia was currently scrubbing the stage clean when a shadow suddenly dropped from the rafters causing her to jump back in fright as she looked upon the shadow that she now knew to be Mister Y himself,

"Sir... You startled me" Amelia stated with a shaken giggle causing Erik to smile in amusement before offering a polite bow of his head with a chuckle,

"Forgive my intruding on you evening, Miss Monston but... I have a proposition for you" The masked man explained, earning Amelia's curiosity,

"Oh?... What kind of proposition, Sir?" she asked politely,

"I am sure you can work out the reason why I choose to hide myself away from the public eye... This makes it difficult for me to perform business transactions that might demand a face to face encounter" Erik explained causing the young cleaner to nod in understanding,

"I can only imagine how frustrating that must be for a business man such as yourself, sir" Amelia replied,

"Indeed... Which means I find myself in need of an assistant... Someone whom can roam about the realm of light inhabited by the normals whilst I myself remain safe in the shadows" Erik told her as he offered his black leather clad hand to her which she hesitantly accepted before he assisted her to stand,

"I... I'm honored by your considering me, sir but... Surely someone like me would... Diminish your reputation..." Amelia pointed out timidly whilst gesturing to the rags she wore but Erik offered a smug smirk,

"My dear, If Cinderella's fairy godmother could conjure a ballgown, carriage and staff with a simple wave of her wand then just try and imagine what I can transform you into with a mere few hours" he told her before leading her off into one of his secret passages.

* * *

Amelia was stunned as an employee known as Miss Fleck assisted her by tying the corset laces of her new gown,

 _"Stunning. Just perfect. No one would even dare think you were once a simple cleaner"_ Mister Y's voice spoke from the air as Amelia looked upon her reflection,

"I... I don't deserve your kindness, Mister Y... I have done nothing that makes me worthy of it" Amelia tried,

 _"Nonsense. No one is more worthy"_ Erik told her as Miss Fleck left the room causing Erik to emerge from the shadows and stood behind Amelia so that she could see his reflection behind her own,

"Your first assignment..." The masked man told her, offering her a wax sealed envelope,

"I wish you to travel to the mainland and deliver this to the Vicomte De Chagny. He and his family arrived in Manhattan this morning and a currently residing in The Grand Hotel" Erik told her and Amelia nodded,

"Very well, Sir..." she agreed before turning towards him and offered a soft smile,

"I wanted to thank you... For your kindness. I won't let you down" she told him and Erik nodded, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her as she left to carry out his instructions and the former phantom could not help but feel slightly guilty for using her in his plot to reunite with his beloved, Christine.

* * *

 **Has Erik made the wrong choice by lying to Amelia? Review for Chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Layers Of Lies**

* * *

Amelia had returned to Phantasma upon delivering Mister Y's note to the Vicomte De Chagny and it was as she was walking back to the concert hall that she caught sight of her reflection within one of the store windows... Her Auburn hair that had once been tainted with earth and dust was now pristine, perfect and pinned up in an elegant fashion; The dress that Mister Y had gifted to her was made from the finest blue fabrics of silk and velvet... She couldn't help but smile softly as she truly did feel like Cinderella; It was in that moment that she decided to get Mister Y a gift so that she could thank him properly for all his kindness.

* * *

Erik had summoned Madame Giry and Meg to his office and took great pleasure in telling them both that he had learnt of Christine's visit to America and had made arrangements for her to perform in his concert hall instead of Hammerstein's opera house,

"She will be the new headline act for this season" Erik told them,

"You can't do that. That's Meg's slot" Antoinette snapped with a firm glare upon her face that her daughter easily matched but Erik simply continued to smirk,

"Consider this punishment for thinking you could both keep her away from me" he replied,

"We were not doing it to be cruel, Erik. Christine has moved on with her life. She has a son of her own... We thought that if she came here and the vicomte were to learn that you are alive then... Everything you have built. He would inform the authorities that the phantom of the opera still lives and you would be arrested and most likely charged without trial" Antoinette pleaded but Erik chuckled,

"The boy will never learn of my being here... The only person that knows is my beloved, Christine" Erik said blissfully before standing from his desk and admired the portrait of Christine that hung on one of the walls of his office,

"What makes you think that she will not tell Raoul?" Meg demanded in frustration; The question causing Erik to chuckle once again,

"Because Little Giry... After I had that oblivious little servant girl present a letter to the vicomte that lead him away, believing he was to meet with Hammerstein in the hotel's bar... I was able to meet and speak with my Christine alone and she has agreed to sing here in return for double the amount that she was to receive from her original employer" Erik reasoned... Before realizing that his words were too late to take back as he looked towards his office door to see a frowning Amelia open the door further,

"... Oblivious little servant girl?" she repeated firmly causing Erik to frown,

"Miss Monston..." he tried,

"You used me!" she yelled, interrupting him and the masked man could not help but close his eyes in guilty shame,

"... It was not my intention to hurt you... I simply needed someone to perform a business transaction on my behalf..." Erik explained,

"A _False!_ Business transaction!" Amelia corrected with a glare aimed in his direction,

"I was nothing more than your... Your guinea-pig!" she yelled in frustration before looking down at the garments she wore and her angry expression fell into an expression of sadness,

"All of this... It was fake..." She murmured, turning away and went to leave but Erik quickly grasped her wrist in a gentle hold,

"No, Not all of it. You are still my assistant. That part was true" he assured her causing Amelia to look at him sadly, gently pulling her wrist from his hold,

"... I was just a different type of mask you used... You were right. I was oblivious... Oblivious and foolish to actually believe that I had found a friend..." Amelia murmured before leaving and Erik sighed as he let her go but felt his blood begin boiling upon hearing Meg daring to snicker!,

"I don't blame you for choosing her as a mere chess piece in your plot, Master. Myself and the other dancers have fun doing similar antics to make her look foolish" Meg said with a giggle but her laughter soon died when Erik whirled on her,

"IF YOU EVER LAUGH AT HER AGAIN THEN I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOU OFF THIS ISLAND MYSELF!... CONSIDER YOURSELF FIRED WITH IMMEDIATE EFFECT" Erik roared before storming off through one of his secret passages, leaving an outraged mother and daughter behind him.

* * *

Amelia had returned to her small attic chambers in which she finally allowed herself to shed a single tear that she quickly wiped away before moving behind a dressing screen and unpinned her hair, tying it up in a simple limp bun and proceeded to remove the regal gown that she now felt was nothing more than a costume... She threw the material away from her and pulled on the ragged dress and apron that she was more used too... A tiny little mouse that she had helped on multiple occasions now sat upon her small bookcase and could only watch sadly as the girl could no longer hide back her tears as she weakly fell to her knees, using the wall beside her for support as she began sobbing into her hand.

* * *

 **Poor Amelia :'( We'll learn a lot more about why she was so upset in later chapters but will this humiliation lead her to telling the Vicomte about her employer's actions?! We'll find out soon! Review for chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sound Of Silence**

* * *

Amelia was working harder than she had ever worked in her life... If that were possible. The work distracted her from the pain the humiliation of the events yesterday had caused her,

"Amelia?... Are you alright?" a voice asked gently causing the young cleaner to look up and was surprised to find Meg standing there with a concerned expression,

"... I'm fine" Amelia answered simply, turning away and began scrubbing another part of the stage and Meg sighed,

"I deserve that... I never should have treated you so unfairly... Like you were beneath me just because I'm a dancer and you're a cleaner" Meg began before kneeling down at her side with a guilty expression,

"What Mister Y did to you was unfair... I'll be sure to tell the authorities that you were nothing more than a pawn in his dastardly plans" Meg assured her causing Amelia to frown,

"What?... Why would the authorities be involved? What Mister Y did was cruel but certainly not illegal" Amelia reasoned and Meg instantly developed a look of concern and lowered her voice,

"You mean... You didn't hear what myself, my mama and Mister Y were discussing?... Amelia, The masked fiend you know as your employer is not who he claims to be... His name isn't even Mister Y... His real name is Erik Destler and 10 years ago he was a monstrous murderer whom hid himself away beneath an opera house in Paris. He's obsessed with the singer, Christine Daae and he plans on murdering her husband and taking her as his own as soon as he gets the chance... Christine is a dear friend of mine and... I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her and her family" Meg told her and Amelia was instantly hooked on her words,

"Meg, if what you say is true then her family and the authorities must be informed" The young cleaner told her firmly,

"... I thought it would have already been done. I thought you had overheard all of the conversation but... Amelia, Myself and my mother are powerless... He is the devil himself and he has a hold over us that prevents us from fighting back... We've made a deal with the devil and now we're paying the price..." Meg murmured sadly but developed a wicked smirk when Amelia hugged her gently,

"Well, I have made no such deal. I will inform Miss Christine's family and put an end to this evil plan before anyone can be hurt" Amelia vowed and Meg smirked,

"Oh bless you, Amelia" she replied with a believable tone that Amelia easily bought.

* * *

Amelia had watched three of her fellow Phantasma employees escort The vicomte and his family to the concert hall where she saw them escorted to the luxury penthouse suite... The young cleaner waited until Gangle, Fleck and Squelch leave the suite to carry out more of their daily jobs... Amelia had been about to approach the suite doors when the Vicomte emerged with an angry expression on his face as his wife followed him with a pleading expression; Luckily Amelia was able to hide behind an oak display case before the couple spotted her,

"Please Raoul..." Christine tried,

"You should have consulted me before accepting this... Mister Y's offer of employment! How dare he patronize us by sending us... Freaks as a welcoming party!" Raoul snapped angrily,

"Mister Y was generous enough to offer us double the amount of what Mr Hammerstein had offered us... We need the money and then... Things can go back to how things were... We can be happy again" Christine told him softly, taking the vicomte's hand in her own which he instantly snatched away and glared at her,

"You mean before you made a whore of yourself to that masked demon!" Raoul snapped and Amelia developed a sad frown as she watched the vicomte storm off as a tear fell down his wife's cheek before slowly making her way back into the suite.

* * *

It was sometime later that Erik closed a completed manuscript that he had been working on since learning that Christine was to arrive in America... Erik thought of hearing his beloved sing again... But then he remembered the sadness he had caused Amelia Monston... A young woman whom may have been his first and only chance to have a real friend... The knowledge of this made him sigh sadly,

"... Do you love her?" a voice asked causing Erik to look up and was stunned to find Amelia standing there,

"Miss Monston..." Erik murmured in confusion,

"The Vicomtess... Christine Daae... Do you love her?" Amelia interrupted and Erik couldn't help but be surprised by her sudden boldness and he stood slowly from his desk,

"... Yes, Yes I do... But I have no intention on acting upon it... Christine found happiness with the boy... The Vicomte... I shall respect that and... Once Christine has completed her business contract. I shall allow her and her new family to return to Paris" Erik murmured, looking down at the ground sadly but was surprised when Amelia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

"Mr Destler... Christine isn't happy. I saw her and the vicomte together and... What I saw. That wasn't love... That was simply two people who feel obliged to stay together to avoid useless gossip made by residents of a higher class... I believe that Miss Daae loves you just as you love her, Sir..." Amelia told him and Erik felt numb,

"How... How did you learn that name?" he asked after hearing her use his true surname,

"Meg Giry told me, sir... She wanted me to believe you were a monster so that I would warn Miss Daae's family... As well as the authorities that you used to be some murderer in Paris 10 years ago... I don't know if there is some truth in what she says but... All I know is that you and Miss Daae deserve to be happy and... As for her son. No child deserves to watch their parents fight over something that couldn't be helped... I will help you in any way I can" Amelia told him,

"... Even though I deceived you and used you for my own selfish needs?" Erik pressed and watched Amelia offer her hand to him which he slowly accepted,

"... Friends fight some times" Amelia reasoned gently with a soft smile and Erik couldn't help but return it as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before pressing a gentle kiss to its surface,

"Thank you, Miss Monston..." Erik told her and the young woman couldn't help but giggle,

"You can call me, Amelia" she assured and Erik chuckled,

"Then please call me, Erik in return" he replied,

"Very well but Erik... If we're to be friends then you need to promise me... No more secrets or lies" Amelia told him and Erik nodded,

"You have my word, Amelia" he vowed and smiled as he saw Amelia do the same.

* * *

 **Can Amelia help bring Erik and Christine together? Review for Chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Elementary My Dear, Monston**

* * *

Erik had informed Amelia of everything that had happened during his past when he lived in Paris. At first it took her some time to take it all in but when Erik told her the story of how he designed Phantasma so that people like himself would be able to live without fear and earn an honest living... Amelia chose to forgive his past and allow their new found friendship to begin.

* * *

Erik insisted that Amelia take any vacant room in the concert hall that she desired and after much consideration... She chose the attic. It was huge... A gigantic space made up of the very top floor of the concert hall; The attic was filled with old set pieces, costumes, props, posters and Amelia could only describe it as a room full of potential sources of inspiration... There was a small round window that allowed Amelia to see the whole of Phantasma when turning her head from left to right,

"Are you sure this is the room you desire?... I'm certain you would find perhaps the east wing suite or the north penthouse more comfortable" Erik reasoned, tilting his head curiously when he saw Amelia offer her open palm to a tiny mouse that was sat upon the window ledge; Erik watched as the small creature climb upon Amelia's hand without fear before being lifted gently to sit upon her shoulder... Amelia smiled when she saw Erik's confused expression,

"This is Jacqueline... I named her after my mother. It seems wherever I go she always manages to find me" Amelia said with a giggle, stroking the mouse's soft fur with the tip of her finger causing the creature to give a small squeak of happiness,

"I am no stranger to the knowledge that animals make great companions... Great friends..." Erik corrected with a sad murmur, moving to look upon an old prop made from Styrofoam that formed into the shape of a dog,

"... When I was a boy... I had a dog. A Cocker Spaniel named Sasha... She was my best friend... One night she was barking restlessly and... I was composing so... I came to the frustrated conclusion that she wished to be let out into the yard so as to relieve herself... It was only later when I finished my work that... I could no longer here her barking. I ran downstairs to let her in... It had been raining so I took a towel so that I could dry her off but... It turned out that the reason she had been barking was because she had sensed danger... A group of young boys had planned to set my childhood home a flame but... Instead they took their hatred out on her... It was too late when I found her..." Erik murmured, closing his eyes as he allowed a tear to fall behind his mask; He soon felt a comforting hand come to rest upon his shoulder,

"Erik... I am so sorry..." Amelia whispered sadly not truly knowing what to say that might bring him some comfort... But Erik was surprised when the young woman moved closer and hugged him gently whilst resting her head on his chest; Erik slowly returned the hug as he hesitantly brushed his fingertips against her auburn hair,

"... Thank you" Erik whispered back to her and didn't see how little Jacqueline looked between them both with a content, furry expression on her whiskered face.

* * *

Madame Giry had been enraged upon discovering that Meg had tried to manipulate Amelia into informing the authorities about Erik's true identity,

"YOU FOOLISH GIRL! Do you have any idea what your actions could have cost us?! I have spent 10 restless years working to help build this empire! I will NOT let it all fall apart because of one of your childish tantrums!" The ballet mistress yelled,

"DON'T YOU SEE MOTHER?! IT'S ALREADY FALLEN APART!... Erik will never marry me... He loves Christine... He'll always love her and nothing can change that... Even Monstrous Monston has fallen for his charms" Meg mumbled as she sat down at her dressing table hopelessly and Madame Giry sighed in frustration,

"The cleaner is nothing but a minor barrier that is easily bypassed... As for Erik... He's come to his senses eventually. Christine will never be able to leave Raoul's support and security. Especially not with her young son in the equation" Madame Giry Reasoned as she collected some hair pins and began fixing her daughter's hair as they both began readying themselves for one of the daily five shows. Following the fact that Madame Giry had given Erik so much grief about firing Meg that he eventually caved and reinstated her.

* * *

Erik was able to attend secret rendezvous with his beloved Christine thanks to the fact that the vicomte was always off somewhere drowning his sorrows in whisky and as for young Gustave; He was overjoyed that Mister Y's personal assistant was giving him the VIP tour around the Phantasma fairground,

"This is the most amazing place ever, Miss Monston!" Gustave announced causing Amelia to giggle lightly,

"Indeed it is. Mister Y personally instructed me to show you everything that Phantasma has to offer. I thought that we could start with the Cyclone first, followed by the bumper cars and then take a break so that you can try your very first hot dog with ice cream for dessert" Amelia explained that resulted in Gustave experiencing a rush of adrenaline filled excitement that caused him to run off ahead and Amelia could only roll her eyes in amusement,

"Wait for me, Young Vicomte!" she called before rushing after him.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What Now?**

* * *

Amelia had brought Erik his morning tea; He always insisted on an imported Persian blend with a dash of something ' _Stronger'_ but Amelia always gave him a dash of vanilla instead.

* * *

She entered the penthouse office and was stunned to find it full of elegant bouquets that caused the air to be filled with elegant fragrances,

"Errrrr... Erik?" Amelia called uncertainly causing her masked friend to poke his head up from the sea of flowers,

"Ah, Amelia. There you are, Perfect timing in fact... I need your opinion" Erik informed her as she struggled to make her way towards him,

"Am I right in guessing that it has something to do with the reason your office has been turned into a flower shop?" Amelia mumbled as she awkwardly made her way through the floral labyrinth; Erik chuckled as she finally came to stand by his side and gave him his tea,

"I had every flower that represents the emotion of love brought here but... I can't decide which bouquet to leave in Christine's dressing room before tonight's opening night show" Erik explained hopelessly... Amelia could not help but look at him with a gentle expression,

"Do you think she will stay here with you?" she asked softly,

"I can only hope that she will... Christine deserves the security and financial support that... The boy can provide her but... I can also supply that and not only that... I can give her the love that has obviously diminished between her and the vicomte" Erik reasoned,

"What about Gustave? He may lose his father" Amelia pointed out in concern,

"I admit that the thought of becoming the male role model in a child's life never occurred to me but... If Christine chooses to stay then I shall en-devour to be the best step father I can be to young Gustave" Erik vowed causing Amelia to smile softly as she approached a bouquet of red roses,

"You told me of how the angel of music always left Christine Daae a single red rose as a sign of his admiration and praise..." she began, retrieving a single rose from the bouquet and offered it to Erik causing him to frown,

"But... A single flower is not as grand a gesture..." he tried,

"Christine doesn't want grand gestures or expensive gifts, Erik... She wants you" Amelia reassured him as she placed the rose in his hand and proceeded to remove a black gift ribbon that was holding together one of the many bouquets,

"The show starts in an hour. You best be off if you wish to see Christine before she goes on stage" Amelia encouraged before watching Erik smile brightly as he accepted the ribbon and tied it around the rose's stem before hugging his friend tightly,

"Thank you" he bid before rushing off through one of his many secret passage ways and Amelia couldn't help but giggle softly.

* * *

Amelia took her seat in Erik's private box and began waiting for the performance to begin; She was reading the playbill when Squelch knocked on the box door before pocking his head inside,

"Apologies for the interruption, Miss Monston but I just came to check that the young vicomte made it here safely" The tattooed man explained causing Amelia to frown,

"Young vicomte?... You mean Gustave?... I wasn't aware that he would be sitting with me" she replied,

"It was a last minuet decision, my lady. The boy wished to go off exploring by himself so Mademoiselle Daae agreed to allow him to do so on the condition that he made his way to the master's box before the performance so that he could watch the show with you" he explained and Amelia could not help but develop an expression of concern,

"... Don't worry. I'll go and look for him. I'm sure he has just lost track of time" Amelia reasoned, standing from her seat before heading off to search for Gustave.

* * *

 **Where is Gustave?! WARNING! TWIST TO COME! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 8!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Blood Spilled, Tears Shed**

* * *

Amelia checked every area backstage before moving onto the main foyer,

"Gustave?" she called in vain before making her way to the apartments' floor where she made her way to the suit in which Gustave and his family had been staying; She tried the door only to find it locked and so used her master's key, concerned that the young vicomte may have locked himself inside... You can only imagine when she found the young boy's luggage as well as his father's belongings missing,

"... Oh no..." she murmured before rushing out of the room and back down the grand staircase,

"Miss Fleck! Call Security! Close the docks! No one leaves this isle! Miss Daae's son is missing! Inform Mister Y that we have a possible child abduction on our hands!" Amelia yelled causing her fellow employee to nod with a concerned expression before rushing off to carry out her instructions.

* * *

Erik was watching Christine's performance from the wings with a content smile on his face when Miss Fleck rushed to his side and proceeded to whisper something in his ear causing him to look at her sharply, watching as she nodded confirmation of what she had just told him and Erik looked back towards his beloved muse whom was smiling brightly as she took a bow whilst the audience erupted into a standing ovation.

* * *

Amelia commandeered Erik's prized stallion, Caesar from the Phantasma stables before racing off towards the docks; If the vicomte was trying to take Gustave away then she knew that was where they would be heading.

* * *

Christine wore a look of horror on her face when Erik informed her of what had happened,

"What do you mean, Raoul took him?!" she yelled,

"Christine, I can assure you that we will find them. All we know so far is that both Gustave and the Vicomte's belongings are missing from your apartment suite. I have my best people out searching the concert hall and the island" Erik reassured her just as Dr Gangle came rushing over to them,

"Sir... We received a telegram from ferry 15... It's from... Miss Monston..." Gangle mumbled, out of breath from running all the way from the main communications office; Gangle proceeded to hand over the telegram that Erik accepted quickly,

" _CALL POLICE . STOP . VICOMTE HAS BEEN SHOT . STOP . COME QUICKLY . STOP_ " Erik read with an expression of concern,

"The police have been called, sir" Gangle informed the former phantom and prima donna whom were quick to rush off to Phantasma's Docks.

* * *

The Police were quick to stop Christine as she tried to board the ferry that the authorities had cornered off,

"GUSTAVE! WHERE'S MY BABY?!" she yelled as Erik approached the head officer,

"What's happened? Where is Miss Monston?" he demanded,

"Miss Monston discovered the vicomte's body. She informed us where she had found the body but before we could question her further, she rushed off, yelling something about going to find a young boy" the chief officer explained loudly over the heavy rainfall,

"GUSTAVE" Christine yelled when she saw Amelia approaching the scene, carrying a terrified and soaking Gustave whom was hiding his face in her shoulder,

"... I found him hiding behind the ice cream parlor..." She explained as Christine rushed over, gathering her son in her arms and hugged him close,

"... Please tell me he didn't..." Erik tried as tears finally escaped down Amelia's cheeks,

"... He saw... He was so scared when I found him, Erik... He watched his father die..." Amelia whispered as Erik moved forward and hugged her tightly in comfort.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 9!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

* * *

Silence filled Amelia's attic room as she sat upon the edge of her bed as a tear fell down her cheek,

"Is this really necessary?" Erik demanded of the chief officer,

"I apologize again Mister Y but a high class Parisian has been murdered and Miss Monston is a witness" the man reasoned,

"... It's alright, sir..." Amelia murmured, earning both men's attention as she wiped away her tears,

"I... I became aware of Gustave's absence when a fellow employee of mine informed me that the young boy was meant to have come and sat in Mister Y's private box to watch the performance with me. I simply thought that the child had become too enwrapped in his daily explorations and so had lost track of time... I left the box and searched the backstage area and when I found no sign of him. I decided to head up the suite in which his family had been staying..." Amelia began and the chief noted down her statement within his notebook,

"What did you find?" he inquired,

"I found the door was locked so I used my master key to gain entrance just in case the young vicomte had somehow managed to lock himself inside... When I entered the suite I found the room in disarray... The wardrobe was open wide and I found all the vicomte's and Gustave's belongings missing..." Amelia continued,

"What made you automatically come to the conclusion that the vicomte had abducted his son without his wife's knowledge?" The chief asked curiously as Amelia took a sip of water to steady her nerves and she sniffled sadly,

"As Mister Y's assistant, There is nothing that happens in Phantasma that I don't know about... During my nightly rounds. There was many a time that I overheard some very... Loud and... Frustrated exchanges between the vicomte and his wife... I also received many reports of the vicomte having to be forced to leave many of the Phantasma's bars... His state of mind and stance were described as far less than sober... During the weeks that have found the Vicomte's family staying here on the isle. I have been a day carer for Miss Daae's young son during her work hours and her husband's... Absence... As soon as I found the suite in disarray... My concern grew and I instantly made my way down to the foyer where I informed Miss Fleck to inform Mister Y of a possible Code Amber situation... After that I borrowed Mister Y's horse from the stables and headed to the docks" Amelia told him; The chief nodded before continuing to note down her statement,

"What happened when you reached the docks?" he asked gently with a look of sympathy on his face,

"... I found that ferry 15 was in a ready to sail position when it should have been parked up in the boat house with the others... I boarded cautiously... Only to find the Vicomte laying upon the floor, bleeding ferociously from what I discovered to be a bullet wound... I instantly tore the sleeve from my dress and used it to apply pressure to the wound..." Amelia began, closing her eyes as she allowed tears to fall...

* * *

 _ **~ THE NIGHT BEFORE ~**_

* * *

 _Amelia boarded ferry 15 and instantly developed an expression of horror upon finding the Vicomte bleeding from a gun shot wound,_

 _"VICOMTE!" she yelled rushing forward and falling to her knees as she instantly ripped the sleeve of her dress and began applying pressure to the wound as the man coughed weakly,_

 _"Miss Monston..." he murmured in a useless attempt of a polite greeting,_

 _"What happened?" Amelia demanded,_

 _"I... I don't... I can't... I didn't see who it was... I... I was trying to leave... I was trying to take Gustave back with me to Paris... I should not have to lose him just because my so called wife chooses to whore herself with your freak of an employer" Raoul growled in pain,_

 _"Vicomte, Where is Gustave?" Amelia demanded, ignoring his cruel words about Erik,_

 _"I... I don't know... He ran... There was a loud bang and... When he saw the blood... He took off..." Raoul grumbled and Amelia looked around hopelessly for a moment before seeing the telegraph,_

 _"... Right... Ok... Just. Hold on for a moment and... I'll send a telegram to the concert hall and help will be here shortly..." she told him before instructing him to keep as much pressure on his wound as his strength would allow; Amelia sent the telegram before quickly coming back to Raoul's side and this time he appeared more scared as he grasped Amelia's hand in his own despite it being tarnished in his own blood,_

 _"... I... I need you to find my son... Tell him... Tell him I'm sorry that I... That I tried to take him from his mother... I... I am not worthy to have such a son... Or forgiveness for the things I have done... I... Please do not think little of me, Miss Monston but... I am afraid... I am very very afraid..." Raoul struggled as he held on to her hand tightly,_

 _"... I cannot speak for your wife or your son, Vicomte... But... I can see as well as feel in my heart just how sorry you are... I don't know what exactly it is that you have done but... If it allows you to feel some peace then... You have my forgiveness" Amelia told him, smiling sadly as she watched him give her one... A tear fell down Amelia's cheek as the Vicomte's grasp on her hand lost all strength._

* * *

 **~ Present ~**

* * *

The chief wrapped up his interview with Amelia before taking his leave and soon Erik sat beside Amelia on her bedside as silence once again filled the room,

"... Your statement should be enough... They shouldn't need to question, Gustave... Although they may need to ask him about..." Erik tried,

"Shut up" Amelia interrupted firmly causing Erik to fall silent for a long moment...,

"... I'm sorry, Amelia... I'm sorry that you had to watch the vicomte die... I... I don't know how but... Everything is going to be ok" Erik told her gently as she sniffled sadly,

"... I lied to the chief just now..." Amelia murmured causing Erik to frown in confusion,

"... I didn't come to the conclusion that Raoul had taken Gustave based on his drinking or his arguements with Christine... I worked it out because... I remembered something that Gustave told me on one of our day's out around Phantasma... He told me that his father never played with him and that he thought that he didn't love him... He told me that he was hoping Raoul would agree to take him fishing as ab 11th birthday present..." Amelia explained, looking at Erik to see his still confused expression,

"... He's 10 years old Erik... I overheard Christine and Raoul arguing about a dalliance Christine had engaged in with a man whom wore a mask...Exactly 10 years ago..." Amelia murmured and Erik slowly shook his head,

"No... No, that's not possible... Christine wouldn't... " Erik tried as he watched another tear fall down Amelia's cheek as she nodded,

"Gustave's your son, Erik... That's why Raoul tried to take him away... He didn't want you to have a son that he believed should have been his..." Amelia told him, placing her hand over his as he slowly looked away from her and at the floor... Erik soon stood and left without a word.

* * *

That night a great arguement occurred between Erik and Christine about Gustave's parentage... There was a lot of frustration in Phantasma that night and it was obvious that it was going to be a long one.

Amelia came to see Gustave in his new bedroom as the police had turned the former suite into a crime scene; Amelia came and sat on the bed's edge, offering him a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of warm milk,

"A late night snack always helps me sleep..." Amelia told him softly and watched him turn away from her, pulling the duvet over his head sadly... Amelia didn't blame him,

"... My father died when I was 5... It was a street robber... He demanded my father to hand over all the money he had... He refused because he had been saving up to buy me a guitar... I had wanted to play for so long as he had always spoke of how my mother would play and how it would always bring a smile to his face... I wanted to do the same..." Amelia whispered, closing her eyes tiredly before she felt movement beside her,

"... Did you miss your papa?" Gustave asked timidly as he crawled over and sat next to her, cuddling into her side so she wrapped a comforting arm around him,

"I miss him every day... Your father loved you Gustave... Remember that. No matter what he did or his reasons why... Just remember that he loved you" Amelia told him before hugging him gently and brushed his hair in a soothing manner,

"... Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Gustave asked tiredly,

"... Of course I will" she promised before once again offering him the glass of warm milk which he happily accepted.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 10!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Amelia's Friend**

* * *

Amelia was preparing Erik's breakfast tray when Miss Fleck entered the kitchen to make herself a coffee,

"Good Morning, Amelia. How are you feeling?" she asked,

"I'm ok, thank you... Getting back into a busy work schedule is helping" Amelia replied gently; It had been a week since Raoul De Changny's death and Amelia had taken some time off work as per Erik's instructions... The ladies' conversation was interuppted when the service bell for Mister Y's office rang and Amelia couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement,

"He must have been up late composing. He only rings that bell of a morning because he's starving" Amelia joke but then the bell proceeded to ring frantically and Amelia sighed, closing her eyes with a frustrated groan,

"Great" she mumbled, moving across the room to one of the locked cupboards and Miss Fleck frowned in confusion,

"What does it mean when he frantically rings the bell?" she asked curiously,

"... It means he's having a tantrum and wants something stronger" Amelia grumbled as she unlocked the cupboard using a key from her dress pocket and retrieved a bottle of whiskey before heading upstairs to Erik's office.

* * *

Amelia automatically ducked out of routine when a manuscript came flying towards her,

"You know one of these days when you're having a tantrum. One of your old manuscripts is going to end up hitting me in the face" she pointed out unimpressed before pouring Erik a small amount of Whiskey into a shot glass,

"Never, you know me too well for that ever to happen" Erik grumbled, sitting down at his desk before downing the shot in one gulp and sighed exhausted causing Amelia to offer a sympathetic expression,

"What's wrong, Erik?... Talk to me..." Amelia encouraged softly and Erik sighed one more,

"... Christine and I have been... Quarreling a lot and... She won't even let me attempt to meet with Gustave properly. Not as his... His father but as her employers... I... Since learning that he is my son... I can't stand to see him so sad..." Erik murmured and Amelia nodded in understanding,

"I know it's hard Erik but right now, Christine is only being a protective mother" she reasoned gently,

"She should have told me" Erik said firmly,

"Erik she hasn't seen you for 10 years" Amelia pointed out,

"She should have tried to find me as soon as she discovered that she was with child" Erik returned stubbornly,

"And How exactly was she supposed to find you?... Walk up to someone and say _'Oh hello there, So sorry to bother you I'm looking for the father of my unborn child. He wears a half mask on the right side of his face and oh he was the phantom of the opera. Have you seen him?'_ " Amelia asked sarcastically, earning a simple grumble from her masked friend causing Amelia to place a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Just be patient, Erik... Go and talk with Christine and tell her how you feel" Amelia encouraged gently before hearing Erik sigh tiredly as he stood from his chair and rested his hand over her own,

"... That's just it, Amelia... I don't know how I feel any more..." he murmured before pulling away and leaving the room... Amelia could only watch him leave with a concerned expression on her face.

* * *

Christine was sat within the bed chambers of her suite, staring sadly at a photograph that had been taken of her and Raoul on their wedding day... They looked so blissfully happy; Their eyes closed in content, their foreheads rested again one another's and joyful smiles on their faces,

"... Things began to go wrong the day Gustave was born... The traces of brown hair upon his head were obviously inherited from me but... It was those deep piercing blue eyes that confirmed the suspicions that I had carried with me for nine months as well as Gustave... Raoul instantly knew the truth but... He never spoke it aloud. Instead he was always away from home whether it be at the local casino or one of the many bars that were near our home... He never looked at me the same way again" Christine murmured sadly having sensed that Erik had entered her room,

"... Christine?... Do you hate me for being Gustave's father?" Erik asked quietly, watching as she shook her head,

"I could never hate you, Erik. You were my first love and... I let you down when I fled at the sight of you... I forgot to look with my heart..." Christine whispered shamefully as Erik came to sit beside her, placing a comforting hand over her own,

"I don't blame you for fleeing from me, Christine... You were scared and you had ever right to be... I built this place so that people like myself could live without fear but... It seems that I am to remain a hypocrite... None of my employees have ever seen behind my mask..." Erik admitted causing Christine to look at him surprised,

"Not even Amelia?" she pressed and now it was Erik's turn to look at her surprised,

"... No, I guess not... Amelia has never even brought it up before... I... I never realized but... When I'm with her... I forget that I even have this... this curse upon my face..." Erik grumbled as he lifted a hand up towards his mask but sighed before lowering it hopelessly and Christine looked at him gently,

"... I'm sorry that I couldn't make you feel that way, Erik... It seems that the years we've been apart have allowed us to grow up... I do love you, Erik" Christine whispered softly, resting her forehead against his own when he turned to look at her,

"Just as I love you, Christine" he whispered back, smiling softly as she did the same,

"Can we start again?" Christine asked hopefully and found herself cupping his cheek gently when he leaned in and kissed her which she happily returned.

* * *

It was a few days later that found Amelia standing by the door of the greenhouse, watching as Christine sat down with Gustave and told him the truth about his father... His real father; Erik stood a few steps away from the mother and son, allowing them their space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meg Giry was growing more and more frustrated by the fact that Amelia had been able to mend the feud between Erik and Christine; The troubled dancer caught sight of her own reflection causing her blood to begin boiling and she instantly picked up an oil lamp, launching it at the reflective glass; She watched as the silver shards littered the carpet floor and she clenched her teeth in anger,

"... I'll teach that little bitch to mess up my life... I'll teach them all a lesson. I'll make them all pay" she growled to herself before storming out of the room.

* * *

Christine finished telling Gustave the tragedy of how her and Erik's story began... But how it had a happy ending because it gave her him... Unfortunately, Gustave didn't take it well as it resulted in him running off,

"Gustave!" Christine called after him in vain as Erik chorused her yells before they both rushed off to find him.

* * *

The couple were still searching for the young boy an hour later and Amelia found herself thinking for a moment before heading up into her attic room... When she was a child and ever got upset she would hide in her papa's old attic so that she had some time to think; Amelia looked around the large space and smiled softly when she heard the young boy's sad sniffles,

"Gustave?..." she called gently as she moved to stand by an old table that was covered with a dust sheet,

"... Go away..." Gustave sniffled in reply from his hiding place so Amelia knelt down and pulled the dust sheet up so she could see Gustave hugging his knees close to his chest,

"You know your mother and Mister Y are really worried about you... They've been searching all over for you" Amelia told him gently, watching as his bottom lip trembled,

"My... My mama has been lying to me... forever... She... She said that Mister Y is my real papa..." Gustave sobbed before burying his head into his arms; Amelia nodded in understanding,

"I know it's hard but one day you'll understand your mother's reasons for not telling you... Gustave, Mister Y doesn't want to hurt you or try to make you forget about your papa Raoul. He just wants to be a part of your life... Could you find it in your heart to forgive and give him a chance?" Amelia asked the child softly whom sniffled, wiping his tears away as he developed a thoughtful expression on his young face.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Meg's Revenge**

* * *

Madame Giry found herself pacing back and forth with a concerned expression on her face; She had found the remains of her daughter's mirror all over her dressing room... The dance instructor had been in her room worrying all morning before she finally closed her eyes as she made her decision and made her way to Erik's office.

* * *

Erik and Christine were working on a new aria for Phantasma's next season,

"I don't know why I insist on these lessons, Christine. You are already beyond your full potential" Erik reasoned with a proud smile causing his beloved to giggle,

"Because you my darling, Erik are a perfectionist and you're willing to use any excuse to hear me sing for you" she replied before pressing a kiss to his cheek; That was when Antoinette burst into the office with urgency,

"... I'm sorry to disturb you but... Erik... I think that Meg has done something stupid..." Antoinette announced before Erik had a chance to scold her for her rude interruption; Erik instantly developed a concerned expression as Madame Giry earned his full attention,

"What is it you think she's done?" Erik asked, watching as the aged woman but a hand to her forehead as she allowed tears to fall,

"I... The night that Christine sang... Meg had finished her opening act before coming back to her dressing room... I always dreamed that you would see something in her... The same thing you saw in Christine... I had hoped that you might come to love her but... When I saw how you looked when you saw Christine as she began singing... I knew that it would never be possible" Antoinette began and he instantly moved towards her, placing two comforting hands on her shoulders,

"Antoinette. What do you think Meg has done?" he demanded, preventing her from babbling further,

"She... She was so upset when I told her that she needed to forget her desires of marrying you one day... And begin waiting for the day until she would find someone to truly love and who would love her in return... I... I shouldn't have left her alone but I had no choice... I had to go and check on her backup dancers... Erik... I... I think she killed the vicomte in hopes that it might scare Christine into leaving Phantasma" Antoinette told the couple as tears streamed down her cheeks and Erik pulled her close into a comforting hug as both he and Christine looked at each other in concern.

* * *

Amelia was babysitting Gustave and amusing him with exploring through the many boxes that contained old props that had been stored inside her attic room,

"It's like you live inside a museum, Miss Amelia" Gustave said excitedly as he tried on a helmet that was far too big for him and Amelia couldn't help but giggle,

"Yes it is. That's why I like it. Mister Y allowed me to choose any room I wanted so I chose this place" Amelia explained gently and Gustave became timid,

"My... My new papa is very nice... He makes my mama happy" Gustave said as he removed the helmet and Amelia smiled softly, ruffling his hair gently causing him to giggle,

"Just because you've opened your heart and allowed yourself to love your new papa... It doesn't mean you love your other papa any less, Gustave" she told the young boy who smiled before going back to rummaging through the boxes,

"Right, I'll go and prepare us both some lunch" she told him, ruffling his hair once more before heading out of her room but but quickly reentered with urgency and a concerned expression as she quickly closed the door and proceeded to move an old bookcase in front of it; Gystave looked confused as he stood up,

"What's wrong, Miss Amelia?" he asked as she rushed over and picked him up quickly,

"No time to explain, Gustave" she answered before rushing over to an old costume hamper that she opened and lifted Gustave inside,

"I need you to hide in here and don't come out until your mother and father come find you, ok?... We're gonna play a little game of hide and seek with them" she told him with a slight smile and Gustave nodded, curling up in the hamper before Amelia closed the lid over and went to find her own hiding spot.

* * *

Gustave jumped when he heard a loud bang followed by the bookcase falling over and then footsteps,

"... Amelia... Come out, Come out wherever you are..." Meg said in a slow sing song voice as she gave a humorless chuckle,

"... You know, I would have been content continuing as things have always been but... You had to go and encourage Christine to steal my Erik away from me... Well, no matter... Because once I kill you just like I killed Raoul. I'm going to frame Christine and she'll have no choice but to leave as the authorities drag her away and throw that bastard child of hers into some orphanage somewhere far away" Meg taunted sinisterly and poor Gustave found him shaking in fear as he curled up further within his hiding place, pulling an old costume over himself.

* * *

Meg caught notice of the old costume hamper shaking slightly causing the dancer to develop a sinister smirk,

"Oh Amelia, You always were a trembling coward when it came to living under my shadow... Well, don't worry. You won't be living for much longer" she growled firmly, going to open the hamper when Amelia popped up from behind with a smug smirk,

"Smile for the camera!" she announced, setting the camera off; The flash caused Meg to cry out in anger as she became temporarily blinded; Amelia quickly launched over the hamper and tackled Meg to the ground, knocking the gun from her hand,

"Let go of me!" Meg Yelled as Amelia struggled to restrain her but it was her turn to freeze in shock when Gustave whacked Meg over the head with an old guitar causing her to fall unconscious and Amelia couldn't help but smile at the young boy in relief,

"... I knew I loved the guitar for a reason" she teased before grabbing a spare rope meant to be used for pulling backdrops into place; She tied Meg's hands and feet together before hugging Gustave in relief,

"Good Job, Gustave... Now, Go and find your mother and father whilst I keep an eye on Meg" Amelia instructed; Gustave was quick to nod before rushing off to do as he was told.

* * *

It didn't take long for Meg to come too after Gustave had left... She developed a glare especially for Amelia as her vision came into focus allowing her to see Amelia sitting there,

"Trust you to need a little boy to save you" Meg sneered,

"You shot Raoul, right in front of Gustave" Amelia fired back, ignoring her first statement; Meg rolled her eyes in a bored manner,

"He'll get over it. Little Bastard is better without a drunk like him for a father anyway" Meg grumbled,

"Gustave is heartbroken and will never be able to forget what happened that night... You've scarred him for life, Meg!" Amelia scolded loudly, shaking her head unimpressed when Meg smiled with a humorless laugh,

"Funny... Quite ironic how his birth father is scarred physically and now he's scarred emotionally... All of this could have been avoided. All Erik had to do was give me his heart and love me as he loves Christine... That's all I wanted" Meg admitted,

"You can't force someone to love you, Meg... Love is earned and you have certainly done nothing to earn Erik's love. He is a kind and decent man whom has dealt with such cruelty in his life... The real person I feel sorry for in all of this is your mother...She'll be devastated when the police take you away... Which is why I am going to tell the police that I believe you have not been of sound mind and you will be taken to a hospital so that your mother can visit you in more pleasant circumstances" Amelia told her before standing to go and see if Erik was one his way; Meg smirked,

"It's no fun is it, Amelia?... Loving someone, Thinking they love you back but in reality... They're happy in another person's arms as well their bed" Meg sneered after her causing Amelia to stop in her tracks and Meg's smirk grew,

"Edward, I believe his name was wasn't it?... If you ask me it's no wonder he fled into another woman's arms giving the fact he was engaged to someone like you... He hated you so much that he was even willing to kill you just to get away from you" Meg mocked causing a secret tear to fall down Amelia's cheek just as Erik entered the room with the police,

"Amelia, Are you alright?" Erik asked, concerned to see that she was crying as the police moved past them and put Meg in handcuffs; Amelia nodded slowly, closing her eyes and avoiding Meg's smirking gaze as the police dragged her away.

* * *

 **A bit of Amelia's past revealed! Review for Chapter 12!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: What's In A Name?**

* * *

Erik wore a firm expression as Dr Gangle entered his office to give him an update on Meg's arrest,

"She's been checked into a mental facility, sir. Thanks to Miss Monston's merciful statement" the worker informed causing Antoinette to sigh in relief as she looked towards Amelia before hugging her tightly,

"Bless you... Bless you" she whispered in thanks as Amelia returned her hug with a comforting smile; Erik was not so quick to feel relief,

"What else?" Erik pressed,

"Well, Meg isn't taking her arrest easily. She's demanding she be released as well as discharged and claims she will give the police information regarding a missing person. We don't really have anything to fear as the person she claims to have information about is dead" Gangle reassured, leaving Erik to give a thoughtful nod,

"Who was the missing person?" Erik asked curiously,

"A woman by the name of Jane Carrier. According to an old headline she through herself off a bridge after her engagement deteriorated" Gangle explained causing Amelia to frown,

"Why would Meg think the police would be interested in a dead woman?" she asked,

"Apparently the ex fiance still believes her to be alive. Love makes the mind think even the impossible is possible it seems" Gangle reasoned and it didn't take long for a frown to develop on Amelia's face before rushing out of the room; Erik frowned after her,

"Take Madame Giry to see her daughter" Erik instructed to Gangle before following after his friend.

* * *

Amelia was throwing some of her belongings into a suitcase when Erik entered her room,

"And... Where exactly are you going?" Erik asked in confusion as Amelia frantically continued packing,

"Anywhere but here... If Meg convinces the police that Jane Carrier is still alive then everyone here will be in danger" she babbled frantically causing Erik to raise his unmasked eyebrow,

"What does that have to do with..." he began but failed to finish his sentence as Amelia looked at him sadly,

"Oh Amelia... What have you done?... You're Jane Carrier?" Erik demanded causing the woman to sigh,

"Not anymore, that woman is long gone... The fiance that Gangle mentioned... His name is Edward Johnson... We were engaged. It was an arranged marriage but... He was so kind and charming that I couldn't help but fall for him... My feelings were unfortunately unrequited. He found love with another but... Edward was always a man of honor. Believing that he could not truly be with his new love whilst promised to me... I gave him my blessing but he said it wasn't enough... He said that a husband's vow was to honor his wife until death's due part... He tried to kill me... I was so scared that I ran so far... I screamed for help but no one came... He cornered me on a bridge that stood over a canal... It was my only chance so I jumped... Edward obviously saw me surface otherwise he wouldn't believe so strongly that i'm alive... I came here to Phantasma and changed my name..." Amelia murmured sadly as she sat down on the side of her bed; It was a long moment before Erik sat beside her,

"... What made you change your name to Amelia?" Erik asked gently, not wanting to push on the painful details,

"... It was my mother's name... It seemed fitting that I should carry her with me into my new life in some way... The surname I got off some travelling wagon" She explained simply as a tear fell down her cheek,

"I just... I don't understand why Edward would still be looking for me... It doesn't make sense. It's been 9 years since we last saw each other" Amelia murmured more to herself, closing her eyes sadly,

"... Well, Despite him obviously being a mentally challenged moron... I can understand why it must be hard to forget someone like you" Erik told her with a kind smile that made her look at him surprised before returning it softly, moving and resting her head on his shoulder,

"For what it's worth... I think the name Amelia suits you more" Erik told her causing her to giggle lightly,

"Thank you" she returned gently as he wrapped a comforting hand around her shoulder and developed a curious expression,

"Amelia?... Why have you never asked about what's behind my mask?" Erik asked after a long moment of silence causing Amelia to develop a thoughtful expression,

"... I'm not sure... Maybe it was because I had my own secrets and so I just naturally respected your own... Would you have told me if I had asked?" Amelia asked, pulling away and looking at him; Erik sighed tiredly,

"I would like to say yes but... Remembering the past, I would more likely have thrown you out of Phantasma" Erik admitted with a humorless chuckle that Amelia returned with a sympathetic smile as Erik's own faded,

"... I was born with half of the devil's face. Let us say no more than that" Erik told her,

"Ok, if that's what you want... You should go and check on Gustave and Christine. They're most likely having more of a hard time than me right now" Amelia encouraged causing Erik to look at her surprised,

"You so easily drop the subject of my face just because I asked you too?" he pressed,

"Well, of course... You're my best friend, Erik. I would never intentionally make you talk about something that obviously makes you uncomfortable and causes you pain" Amelia reasoned with a gentle smile... Her words continued to echo in his mind as he went to check on Christine and his son.

* * *

Meanwhile Meg was sat in her private room that Erik had provided Madame Giry with the money for; She was glaring at the wall when a doctor entered the room,

"Visitor for you Miss Giry" he announced; Meg looked towards the door and developed a sinister smug smirk on her face as she saw the visitor who matched her expression,

"Edward, my dear friend... So nice of you to come and visit me" she praised as the gentleman came and sat down as the doctor left,

"I wasn't about to leave you when you have information for me, Meg... Tell me... Where is Jane?" Edward asked in a low, firm tone causing Meg to smile brightly and lean forward,

"I have three words for you, my darling friend... Amelia Monston. Phantasma" she said simply causing Edward's smirk to grow before standing and simply left the room.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 13!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Life For A Life**

* * *

Amelia told Gustave a clean version of her past; She didn't feel right lying to him now that his father knew the truth,

"So... Your name is really Jane?" Gustave asked curiously causing her to giggle,

"It was but I much prefer the name, Amelia to be honest" she told the young boy, ruffling his hair causing him to smile brightly,

"Can I change my name?!" he asked excitedly,

"What would you change it too?" Amelia asked with a giggle,

"I would be Zorro!" Gustave announced, grabbing a wooden prop sword and began running around pretending to fight bad guys; Amelia giggled softly,

"Well, as long as I can still be friends with Zorro's secret identity, Gustave. I suppose that would be ok" she teased, laughing brightly when the young boy ran at her and hugged her tightly which she happily did so in return.

* * *

Erik was sat at his piano testing a new melody on the ivory keys when he played a sour note causing him to growl in frustration... Christine couldn't help but look at him sadly,

"What's wrong, Dearest?" she asked, listening as her beloved angel of music sighed,

"It's nothing, Christine... I just find myself struggling to compose of late" Erik admitted,

"Is there something troubling you?" Christine asked in concern as a long silence fell between them,

"... Do you love me, Christine?" Erik asked finally causing the singer to frown,

"Why would you..." she tried,

"Do you love me... Because of Gustave?... Would you love me if he had not been born from our night together?" Erik asked nervously,

"Erik, that's not fair..." Christine tried,

"It's a simple question, Christine... Would you love me if Gustave were not here to bond us together?" Erik asked with a gentle but firm tone as he turned and stood to look at her sadly... Christine felt tears form in her eyes,

"I... I... Why can't I be the woman you deserve, Erik?... Why can't I love you?..." the singer sobbed; Erik was silent before slowly moving towards her and wrapped her in a comforting hug,

"You gave me everything I ever wanted of you, Christine... You learnt to look at me without fear... My own mother couldn't even do that" Erik told her softly, looking down at her as she looked up at him urgently,

"You once hypnotized me with your voice to make me love you. You could do it again. I could love you..." Christine practically begged but Erik slowly shook his head despite her desperate pleas,

"... I don't love you, Christine... And you do not love me... So I will not force you to do so. The love I once had for you has now transformed into the fatherly love that belongs to Gustave... For these past few weeks I have hated myself for trying to make myself feel the love I once felt for you but... Now I can only feel the love one feels for a dear friend" Erik admitted causing Christine to nod in understanding,

"... I feel the same... I'm so sorry, Erik" she told him before they both hugged each other tightly until Christine gave a cry of pain causing Erik to look at her quickly in concern,

"Christine..." he tried, seeing a dart in her neck but it was in that moment that a symmetrical dart embedded itself in Erik's neck causing the couple to fall to the ground.

* * *

Erik groaned as he fought to make his drowsy form to open his eyes; His vision was blurred at first until it slowly came into focus and he realized that he was on the roof of the concert hall; He struggled upon discovering that his ankles and wrists were bound with rope... Christine groaned beside him,

"Christine, are you alright?!" Erik asked, instantly looking towards her tied up form in concern as she stirred awake,

"Nothing to fear, Mister Y. Only harm will be a mere headache for you both. I have no interest in harming either of you. You're both simply bait for my former fiance, Jane... Although I've heard she's going by the name, Amelia now" a handsome but exhausted looking gentleman assured them causing Erik to develop a glare especially for him,

"Edward Johnson, I presume" he growled causing Edward to chuckle,

F"Oh the witch mentioned me? How sweet... Now enough introductions. Where is she?" Edward growled in reply, pointing a gun at Erik in warning,

"Go to hell" Erik returned firmly but Edward simply smirked,

"Perhaps i'm not making myself clear" he reasoned before turning the gun's aim towards Christine who looked terrified as Edward kept his smirking gaze on Erik,

"Where is Amelia?" Edward asked again firmly as readied the gun to shoot.

* * *

Amelia had taken Gustave down to Erik's office as he, Gustave and Christine were scheduled to go out for a family lunch... Amelia froze when she found a pocket handkerchief on the office floor... It had a crest she knew too well embroided into the fabric. The stitching instantly made her tremble in fear as she looked towards the balcony doors that were open wide, she knew there was a escape staircase in event of fires... a staircase that also gave access to the roof,

"Miss Amelia?... What's wrong?" Gustave asked confused by her silence and the fact that his parents were no where to be found; Amelia turned to the young boy and staged a weak smile,

"... Nothing, Gustave. I need you to do a job for me. I need you to run and find Squelch, Gangle or Miss Fleck for me and tell them it's a code red, ok?" Amelia instructed gently and Gustave instantly became excited by having been given a grown up job; He quickly nodded before rushing off... Amelia closed her eyes after he left, she took a deep breath before turning and made her way onto the balcony and towards the roof access staircase.

* * *

Erik glared at Edward despite fearing for Christine's life,

"I don't know where she is. Christine has nothing to do with this just let her go" Erik ordered but Edward turned away from the tied up couple quickly when he heard movement behind him,

"It's alright, Erik... I'm here" Amelia announced nervously as she held up her hands to try and calm her former fiance down as she aimed the gun in her direction,

"Amelia, what are you doing?! Get out of here!" Erik yelled but Amelia kept her eyes on Edward,

"You wanted me... That's right isn't it, Edward?... Just let my friends go" Amelia pleaded but Edward glared at her,

"You won't trick me you witch!" he yelled,

"I'm not a witch, Edward... I loved you. All I ever did was love you... All I ever wanted was for you to love me back" Amelia told him softly as she took hesitant steps towards him,

"You're a liar! You want to keep me and my love apart! I thought that when you jumped off that bridge... it was over that I could finally begin life anew with my beloved but now... NOW! because of you and your dark magic! she can't conceive a child... So you need to die... Once you die. Me and my love can finally have a family of our own!" Edward said manically as Amelia slowly continued to move towards him; Whilst he was babbling, Amelia glanced towards Erik and Christine with a concerned expression... She felt a rush of adrenaline and dived towards Edward, grabbing onto his arm and pushed the arm holding the gun upwards causing it to go flying from his hand and went right off the edge of the roof,

"NO!" Edward yelled, pushing Amelia off him as he rushed in vain to retrieve his gun; Once he realized his intentions were fruitless, he rounded on Amelia with a furious expression but she quickly retrieved a dagger from her back dress pocket and pointed it at him in warning,

"Stay back, Edward" Amelia warned firmly but he moved so quickly, grasping her wrist hard causing her to cry out in pain with a wince; Erik watched horrified as Edward ripped the dagger from Amelia's hand and... It was then that time slowly down as Amelia's breath caught when Edward thrust the dagger upon her stomach and blood instantly fell upon the cream tiles of the roof,

"AMELIA!" Erik roared in vain as he struggled against his bonds... Amelia weakly fell to the ground as Edward slowly backed away and developed a slow relieved smile,

"I... I did it..." he murmured, turning away and raised his heads to the heavens,

"I KILLED THE WITCH!" He yelled in triumph,

"Not quite yet" Amelia said firmly from behind him before launching at him causing him to fall towards the roof edge on which he grasped for dear life; Erik was shocked by what he had just seen... Had he just seen a dead woman get up and tackle a fully grown man?!

* * *

Amelia looked over the edge with concern as Edward looked at her desperately,

"Please... Help me. I don't want to die" he begged and Amelia looked towards Erik and Christine to make sure they were ok... She then turned back to the roof edge and grasped Edward's hand, beginning to pull him back up onto the edge... He caught his breath in relief as Amelia did the same but she soon gasped for breath when Edward clasped her by the throat... The moment was quick as there was a loud _Bang! ..._ Time once again slowed down as Edward's grasp on Amelia's throat weakened, his eyes became lifeless as he fell over the roof's edge despite Amelia's expression of horror... She turned to find Gangle with a gun in his hand and a look of relief on his face as Squelch and Fleck moved to free Erik and Christine... Erik moved quickly to Amelia's side as she sorrowfully looked over the roof's edge... Erik slowly pulled her away and into a hug which she weakly returned and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

 **How on earth did Amelia survive that stab wound?! We'll find out in the next chapter! Review for Chapter 14!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Starlight**

* * *

Amelia stood completely still, staring off into space, her eyes lost as heavy rainfall caused her long auburn hair to become soaking wet; Erik was growing frustrated whilst giving his statement to the police,

"Is this really necessary? My friend was stabbed! She needs medical attention!" Erik roared before moving to Amelia's side, urging her to look at him,

"Amelia, you need to let them tend to your wound" the masked man begged... His voice was muffled due to Amelia's lack of attention until she finally snapped out of it and looked at the group that were looking at her in concern,

"What?... Tend to... Oh no, that's not necessary. I'm not hurt" Amelia mumbled in reassurance causing both Erik, the police chief and his fellow workers to frown,

"Are you certain, Miss? Mister Y says he definetly saw Mr Johnson stab you and we also found the weapon used" the police chief said whilst gesturing to the blood stain on the front of her blue dress; Amelia looked at it before developing a look of realisation,

"Oh... Right. The dagger... It... It's just a prop. It retracts when pressed against a solid surface to stage a theatrical stabbing scene. When the blade retracts it crushes artificial blood spheres that would spill the contents on the actors costume so that the audience can believe they have actually been injured during the scene... I would never carry a real weapon and I noticed it in a box of props in Mister Y's office that was to be authorized later today..." Amelia explained causing Erik to sigh in relief; Amelia's statement drifted off when she noticed two officer's lifting Edward's lifeless body onto a stretcher and were about to cover him with a blanket,

"Wait..." she called, rushing over to them causing Erik to look after her surprised as she went to Edward's side; Amelia cupped her former fiance's lifeless, pale cheek and sniffled sadly,

"... I'm so sorry, Edward... Despite everything that had happened between us... I couldn't bring myself to hate you... I can't even bring myself to do so now... Because I did love you, Edward... I really, truly and deeply loved you with my entire heart... I know that probably makes me a fool but... I hope you knew that... I..." Amelia struggled as she straightened his cravat as best she could whilst tears spilled down her cheeks,

"... He was never yours to love" a voice said causing her to look up to find a woman standing there with tears of her own,

"... Belladonna..." Amelia murmured in surprise... Not for seeing her former fiance's lover but for the swelling belly she had,

"Why couldn't you just let us be happy?" The former prostitute demanded angrily as her tears fell,

"I... I gave him my blessing for you both to be happy. I agreed to break the engagement... He said... He said it wasn't enough... He said I had to die..." Amelia tried,

"LIAR!" Belladonna accused loudly, shaking her head,

"He would never have left me home alone when I am close to my due date... You must have been... Blackmailing him or something" the woman accused as Erik came to stand by Amelia's side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"According to Mr Johnson's insane babbling. You were unable to conceive a child and so once again encouraged his attempts once more to attempt to kill his former fiance" Erik defended firmly causing Belladonna to frown,

"No... That's... He... He wouldn't..." she struggled,

"It seems that Mr Johnson was suffering from on off disillusions that made him forget you were indeed pregnant... His mental health was obviously not completely in tact" the police chief reasoned... This obviously accurate information caused Belladonna to burst out crying before rushing away; Amelia attempted to go after her but Erik gently prevented her,

"Best to leave her alone... The police shall make sure she returns home safely" her masked friend reassured her softly before gently pulling her into a comforting hug, leading her back towards the concert hall with Christine and Gustave.

* * *

Erik was surprised when Gustave asked his mother if he could tuck him in that night; Christine smiled softly in Erik's direction before nodding, standing and leaving her son and his father alone... Erik approached his son's bed hesitantly and awkwardly tucked him in,

"I... Are... Are you comfortable?" Erik asked timidly, watching the little boy nod,

"Yes, papa" Gustave said with a tired yawn,

"Papa?... Why was Miss Amelia so sad that the bad man died?" Gustave asked in an innocent tired tone and Erik frowned in thought before sitting on the edge of the bed,

"I... It's hard to explain, Gustave... Miss Amelia and Mr Johnson were once intended to be married... Miss Amelia loved him but he did not feel the same" Erik explained gently causing Gustave to pout in confusion,

"But... Shouldn't only two people who love each other get married?" the 10 year old reasoned, Erik chuckled lightly,

"You would believe so... However there are some families that prefer to join two families together for the sake of money... I believe Miss Amelia was upset because she still loves him" Erik explained,

"But... The bad man tried to hurt her... How could she love him?" Gustave demanded, sitting up in his bed and Erik smiled sadly,

"Sometimes we cannot help who we love, Gustave... The heart is much more powerful than the mind sometimes even if it tells us to do the things that will end up causing us the most painful of heartbreaks" Erik replied before hesitantly ruffling his son's hair with a gentle hand; Gustave was silent as he thought before looking at Erik once more with curiosity,

"Papa?... If you and my mama are in love... Then why don't you get married?" the boy asked causing Erik's heart to stop for a moment,

"I... Ah..." he struggled,

"Don't you love my mama?" Gustave pressed curiously,

"I... Gustave, a part of me will always love your mother. She gave me you... Sometimes... Happily Ever After... Doesn't mean forever. It just means that a new story is on the way... Even if two people who were once in love... No longer... Feel for each other as they once did... Do you understand?" Erik asked delicately, watching Gustave tilt his head in thought,

"... I think so... You still love my mama but... Not in the way you used too..." Gustave tested, smiling when Erik nodded in confirmation,

"That's right" Erik praised, ruffling his son's hair again causing the young boy to giggle before settling back down under his covers and yawned as Erik made sure once again that he was all tucked in,

"... Nighty night, Papa" Gustave whispered tiredly; Erik smiled softly,

"Goodnight, son" Erik bid, turning down the oil lamp before leaving the room as his son fell sound asleep.

* * *

Amelia was sat silently within her attic room, feeding Jacqueline the mouse a bread crumb when Erik approached her from behind and placed a blanket over her shoulders,

"... You once told me that you named your little mouse friend after your mother but... You admitted that the name you took was in fact your mother's real name" Erik pointed out after a long moment of silence,

"What does the name Jacqueline mean to you?" He asked curiously as he sat next to her, watching as the small furry creature joyfully ate her small treat,

"... It was her middle name... Amelia Jacqueline Carrier" the mournful woman admitted... Erik nodded in silent understanding; It was a long silent 10 minuets before Amelia finally looked at Erik despite the tears that were still fresh upon her cheeks,

"Do you think me a fool for loving Edward despite everything?" she asked him suddenly causing him to look at her surprised,

"Of course not. Amelia, the fact that you still love him despite all the pain he caused you only makes me believe even more that your heart is the purest I have ever known... I would be no friend and also a hypocrite to call you foolish. I continued to love Christine despite how she left me heartbroken... Now I realize that I deserve to be with someone whom truly loves me... Unfortunately that is not her but Gustave is happy that we are not staying together because we don't love each other... My son is a very intelligent young boy" Erik murmured with a soft proud smile,

"... Just like his father" Amelia said with a soft smile,

"You'll find a woman worthy of your heart one day, Erik" she told him,

"And I am certain you shall find a man whom is worthy of yours" he replied, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to the surface but Amelia smiled sadly,

"... If I am quite honest, Erik... I'm not sure i'll ever be ready to fall in love again... I'm not sure I even want too" Amelia admitted, laying her head on his shoulder causing Erik to frown sadly,

"... I understand" Erik told her brokenly,

"But don't worry... I'll do everything in my power to help you find a woman whom is worthy of you" Amelia promised causing Erik to close his eyes hopelessly thinking that he may have already found her... And she had given up intentions of ever falling in love ever again.

* * *

 **Can Erik convince Amelia to open her heart again? Review for Chapter 15!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
